


Eddie's Search History

by WritingTamale



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Cliche, Eddie Kaspbrak Cheats on Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Pre-Canon, Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale
Summary: Eddie watches a Richie Tozier special while working on his laptop only to become -- distracted
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Myra Kaspbrak sat on the living room couch with her eyes glued to the TV screen. Eddie Kaspbrak did the same except his eyes were glued to the laptop screen trying to get his work done.

This would have been fine – normal even – if it wasn’t for Myra's constant flipping through channels that was causing Eddie to cringe.

“Act fast now – “

“Call 1-800 Steamers – “

“The cheetah hunts – “

Before Eddie could tell her to pick a channel she stopped on one, and lucky for them it was at the tail end of a commercial.

Audience laughter and the constant “thank yous" from a man made Eddie know Myra stopped on her usual – Comedy Central. He wasn’t one to particularly enjoy some of the stand up comedians, but it was bearable enough as background noise while be worked. 

“You know, a lot of people ask me why I’m single. I just tell them it’s not as personal choice, with these looks the best I can do is about a solid four so about as good as this man’s mother.”

Without even thinking Eddie's head shot up and he blurted out. “Not funny Richie,” it took him by surprise, he blinked and stared at the television screen. How did he know it was Richie Tozier of all comedians? More importantly why did it strike a nerve in him? Myra was also thinking the same and turned to look back at her husband.

“Everything okay Eddie bear? I can change the channel if you want honey, I know mothers is a touchy subject for you,” Her eyes full of worry.

Eddie shook his head quickly, he's rather deal with his unfunny jokes than her flipping through channels again. “No – No I’m fine, just long day at work I guess.”

She went back to watching his routine and Eddie went back to work. He scoffed at the jokes and rolled his eyes at most of them, something in his gut telling him he knew this man could do better. The more the routine continued the less focused he became in work. Glancing up at the screen to take one look at the tall awkward looking man, he quickly opened up a new tab on his browser. 

‘Richie Tozier’

Eddie wasn’t surprised when all he got were random photos of him at red carpets, candid shots, professional shots and a website which only listed his tour dates and locations. His mouse hovered over a ‘Buy Your Tickets’ button before he realized he had absolutely no interest in going to one of his shows. Huffing quietly to himself as to not bring Myra's attention to himself he went back to google search. 

‘Richie Tozier comedian’

This led to a bit more information on the man. Not much about his childhood – at least they had one thing in common – and a whole lot about his climb up to fame. Eddie tried to convince himself that he did not need to read the entirety of Richie's wiki yet there he was reading it all. 

“Basic celebrity stuff,” Eddie mumbled under his breath. Back to work he went with a bit more knowledge on how tall Richie was and his age – not that it mattered he tried to convince himself. Eddie opened up his work spreadsheet and stared at it for a good minute.

“What do you do for a living sir?” Ah Eddie recognized the audience joke bit was coming up. “An accountant? Wow must be super…exciting. She probably cheats on you right? Assuming that’s your girlfriend of course, no way she can deal with the whole helping you make sure your numbers are right because man dumb,” Richie changed his voice for the bit at the end acting like he wasn’t smart.

Eddie rolled his eyes and found himself back on Google, spreadsheet minimized. Who did he even think he was for going that low? He had to know more – for science of course.

‘Richie Tozier Interview’

Lots of videos popped up, and boy did that both terrify and excite Eddie. He clicked on a link which took him to YouTube and he realized he had more than enough to choose from. Let's see what normal Richie Tozier is like. Eddie moved to grab his headphones and plugged them in picking an interview Richie had with Conan – Eddie liked Conan at least. Once that one was done he moved onto another one and then another one. He found himself realizing stage Richie was quite literally a Trashmouth, but normal Richie was something else and he couldn’t put his finger on it.

He could imagine himself enjoying that kind of Richie more, like hang out with him have a few drinks. He felt like that Richie was at least a tiny bit more bearable? Eddie quickly shook his head, what was he thinking? He went down a weird rabbit hole and it happens, at least that’s what he told himself to not come off as some fan. But just the way Richie looked, he seemed slightly like a lost puppy like he was missing something. 

“Snap out of it Eds,” Eddie muttered to himself becoming confused since he hated that nickname and he just used it. 

“What is it Eddie bear? Did you say something? I can change the channel?” Myra of course heard.

“No just messed some numbers up,” Eddie quickly told her hoping she wouldn’t change the channel so it wasn’t distracting him. This time he would go back to that spreadsheet and he would finish his god damn work. He maximized the spreadsheet and his fingers hovered over the keys. All Eddie Kaspbrak could think about was the way Richie laughed, the way he came off so familiar but Eddie didn’t understand why and the way he just talked. It caused a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and oh boy did Eddie not like that.

Google was yet again opened. 

‘Am I Gay test’

Eddie couldn’t believe he just wrote that. Of course he wasn’t he had a wife sitting literally across from him. Yet the way he was thinking and feeling was making him feel more like a teen girl with a dumb celebrity crush. Eddie Kaspbrak took that quiz for sure it would come up as a negative. Happy marriage right?

After the results he found himself back on the first webpage he found himself – trashmouth.com – clicking on the ‘Buy Your Tickets’ button and not looking back.


	2. Eddie's Night at the Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is slightly short I got like super excited to post something!
> 
> Also thank you everyone for the kudos and the kind words! It makes this so much more fun (:
> 
> Look out for more soon!

Knee bobbing up and down, Eddie looked around as people kept filing into the theater around him. He managed to snag a seat in the second row, he practically felt like he could touch the stage. It wasn’t weird to go to a comedy show by yourself, right? Eddie didn’t have enough time to worry about that before the lights started to dim and the show was clearly about to start.

Eddie had no idea what he was doing there every inch of his body telling him to run. It wasn’t too late to get out now, it wasn’t seen as rude if Richie wasn’t out on stage. 

“Hello everybody!” it was way too late now.

Eddie froze in his seat, his eyes like a deer in headlights. He was absolutely positive he was about to faint. The outfit he had so perfectly ironed out to wear that night was now full of wrinkles as he balled up the fabric in his hands. Richie was already beginning his routine but all Eddie heard was noise.

He instinctively reached into his front side to grab an inhaler from a fanny pack before realizing he was 40 and definitely not wearing one. Confused that small memory managed to pull him out of his stupor and he finally looked up at the man on stage. Now, another wave of emotion hit him – nostalgia.

Eddie remembered big bottle cap glasses, bright shirts that made him annoyed and long summer nights. Choking back what felt like tears he had absolutely no idea why he felt like he knew that man on stage. 

‘Okay Eddie calm down you paid way too much money to be here enjoy the show’

He took deep breaths much to the chagrin of the people next to him and finally took in Richie. At this point Eddie had no idea what Richie was saying and he honestly didn’t care, but he felt like he had to put on a smile just incase Richie saw him. 

‘Wow his shoulders and those hands, that’s not what I remember.’ 

Eddie wasn’t sure what thought to tackle first – the fact that he found him so attractive or the fact that he remembered him. He shook it off as it being the older interview’s he watched before. 

“My girlfriend constantly says I’m basically a clown but –“ silence fell throughout the theater and it made Eddie officially actually pay attention to Richie who was now staring directly at him. Eddie gulped slightly and looked around him making sure it was him Richie was staring at. “A clown…a clown?” Richie blinked and his eyebrows began to furrow in confusion. This was clearly not part of his act and it was causing people to murmur around him. Eddie looked at him confused before Richie shook his head and looked away closing his eyes.

“Sorry guys I promise I’m not going to start doing a weird dance number, I fucking hate clowns,” Richie managed to turn it around and people laughed. He jumped back to his routine like if nothing happened, only routinely looking over to Eddie as if making sure he was there and real.

Eddie was unable to relax until the show came to a close, Richie did his routine goodbye and left the stage. Feeling his body unclench, Eddie shot up and rushed out of the theater. Quickly calling Myra telling her he was going to a bar with his friends and she reminded him to be safe. There was no way he was going to go home that pent up, a few drinks and he should be all set – all good. He could take a Uber back like he did to the show, Myra wouldn’t worry and he would forget about this night. 

Or so he thought.

The darkness of the bar and the sheer number of people standing side by side discussing life reminded Eddie why he hated going to bars. He promptly found his way to the front choosing to ignore the many people wearing Richie’s merchandise and called out to a bartender.

“Rum and coke please,” he quickly answered. “Put it on my tab, it won’t be my only one,” a small, awkward laugh escaped him as the bartender gave him a long night? Look and got right to making the drink.  
Eddie downed it with a bit of a wince after asking for another almost instantly. He turned to look around the crowd, they all seemed normal and okay. Why couldn’t he be normal or okay? A deep frown set on his face as he turned to grab his next drink once he heard the familiar clink of glass on the wood. 

Everyone was there with friends and here Eddie was, drinking away whatever memories seemed to fog his mind he didn’t even know he had. Alone. 

“This was dumb,” Eddie muttered to himself. “Why'd I think it would be a good idea?”

“Look man I think about the same shit almost constantly, you know you’re in public right? Like people can still here you say shit out loud?” a familiar voice appeared beside him but Eddie didn’t look he wasn’t in the mood.

“Shut the fuck up asshole, I’m not crazy,” He finally turned to shoot the man a glare realizing really quickly why the voice sounded familiar. It was Richie fucking Tozier. All too quickly his glare ceased to exist and he looked at the man like he just saw a ghost.  
Richie couldn’t help but start to laugh.

“Yeah not the first time I get that kind of reaction, look sorry to rain on your weird sad parade just wanted to grab a drink to ease post show depression,” he smiled before turning to look over to the bartender and tell her his order. “Also you look familiar and I can’t put my finger on why, so that’s really bugging me.”

Eddie watched Richie closely, the perfectly imperfect hair and the stupid glasses. More flashes of a scrawny kid waving goodbye in a field crossed his mind – why?   
“Great talk, what cat got your tounge? Trust me dude I’m not that amazing.”

“No, no asshole I’m not star struck I’m just – fucking forget it you won’t understand, it’s been a long night. Work was rough and then I had to see your shitty show, which I paid so much money for and you weren’t even funny by the way and now well now I’m here,” he motioned around the bar as if it was the problem.  
Richie stared at him eyebrows raised momentarily stunned before cracking a wide smile. 

“You know for someone who talks like a chipmunk you really have a nasty streak,” he pointed at him with his cup. “Is this how you normally are? Do you normally attack a person’s hard work or is that just you’re I haven’t gotten laid in a while and I clearly need to mood?” 

Eddie was dumb founded; he knew he insulted the man but the other’s words only seemed to piss him off more.

“Shut the fuck I get laid often.”

“Not with that attitude.”

“Why are you like this?”

“You attacked me first if you don’t remember.”

Eddie downed the second and third drink as they continued arguing.“Look shut up, you seem familiar to me too Tozier,” he shook his head looking down at his drink. The alcohol both calming him down and opening him up more. 

“Interesting want to talk about this somewhere quieter? I’ll buy you a drink?” Richie raised a brow.

“Fuck it, sure,” Eddie nodded paying for the drinks he ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros chilling in a pizza place two feet apart because they're not gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short I'll be sure to make them longer next time.

There they were sitting awkwardly across each other in a beat up pizza joint in the middle of New York with the worst lighting ever. 

“Out of all the restaurants you had to choose this one?” Eddie hissed; his words quiet enough for Richie to hear but not the workers bustling around behind the counter.

“I'm from Chicago, New York pizza is the best and usually only from small joints like this,” Richie took a bite of the slice, Eddie watched as grease dripped from his chin. Richie mumbled a sorry and wiped it away quickly in response to Eddie’s disgusted face.

Eddie couldn’t put up with the small talk and decided to jump right into the questions. “Where did you grow up?”

“Don’t remember, you?” Richie responded mid chew.

“Learn how to swallow before talking,” that gave Eddie a look on Richie that only meant he took it in a weird way. “Don’t,” Eddie held his hand up to silence him. “I don’t remember where either, I was told Maine but I feel like I would know that.”

That seemed to strike a chord with Richie. His face contorted and he placed the slice down. “Maine…yeah Maine! Me too.” 

Eddie looked at him skeptical but didn’t question it, he didn’t know him. Taking a napkin from the dispenser he lightly tapped the top of the pizza removing the extra grease. He could feel Richie’s eyes burning into him as he did that. “What college did you go to?”

Richie remained staring at whatever the hell Eddie just did and watched as he took a bite. “Oh, we’re going to ignore what you just did? Okay,” raising his brows he wondered what he ever saw in him and then instantly became confused by the thought. “College? Chicago State, dropped out the minute I got a big show though so I’m assuming you’re going to both judge me and not have gone to the same school.” 

Sure enough Eddie was glaring, he felt personally attacked by his comment and was more upset by Richie’s teasing. “I don’t care that you dropped out, it explains a lot though.”

“Wow Eddie got off a good one,” Richie realized then that he never asked for this man’s name and here he was saying a random name. He could tell Eddie was thinking the same thing because anger left his face and confusion took its place. He wondered if he knew how expressive he was.

“How – how did you know my name?” Eddie blinked his hand slowly lowering the slice he was about to take a bite of. Even Richie just speaking his name was enough to cause something in his stomach to flip. The thought of spaghetti crossed his mind and he was confused. 

Richie wasn’t sure how to explain that and blinked before jumping into a question, focus now prominent on his face. “You said you lived in Maine possibly? What part? Which school did you go to? Maybe we were like classmates or something.”

“I don’t know man, my mom always just waved it off said something about how it was just like somewhere. She never spoke about it after we moved,” realization dawned in his face. “We moved…we moved after my mom said the town was bad for me, it was making me sick,” Eddie’s voice came out a bit too excited and he relaxed after he said it quickly taking a sip of water. 

Richie watched him closely almost trying to piece it all together. “Your mom?” a distant memory of a larger lady who always gave him the stank eye but appreciated his jokes came to mind. “You mean the really hot woman I slept with last night?” Richie had no idea where that came from but he had no regrets. 

Eddie’s unbridled joy was cut short with a murderous glare directed towards Richie. “She’s fucking dead asshole, that’s so not funny. Here I was thinking maybe you had some good jokes because people love your shit but I’m clearly wrong if all you’re doing is making jokes only a 13-year-old would find funny,” his hand raised karate chopping the air as he yelled.

This garnered the attention of the workers and it brought a weirdly fond smile to Richie’s lips. Eddie only became more confused and more upset. “What are you smiling like that for?”

Richie shrugged. “I don’t know honestly, maybe it was just because it’s fun laughing at you,” or maybe it’s because for some reason I wanted to kiss you Richie chose to bury that thought for later. 

Eddie huffed, “I don’t know, maybe we should just say we went to the same school together and that’s why we remember each other.”

“Agreed,” Richie nodded staring at him still as they both ate the rest of their slice in silence. The both of them couldn’t help the fact that something felt way too familiar and Richie couldn’t help but wonder why exactly this angry man needed to end up either on a date with him or in his bed. Though to him both sounded really nice.

Eddie kept staring at Richie unsure of why he was being stared at and blinked. He looked down at his phone and quickly realized the time, and the multiple messages he had on his phone. “Shit, shit, I have to go my wife is worried um,” Eddie took a napkin and quickly wrote down his number sliding it to Richie. “So we can meet up again before you leave for the other leg of your tour. Please?” he gave him a sad excuse of a smile and rushed out of the restaurant hailing a cab.  
Richie blinked unable to process the whole thing.

“Wife?” he whispered to himself before cursing under his breath. He took the napkin stained with the bits of grease left from his fingers and then looked out the window watching as he got into a cab. He sat for a while before buying a beer to accompany him in his hotel room and left to call a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small TW 
> 
> Richie makes a joke about drug abuse! It's dumb I'm sorry in advance

3 missed calls and multiple text messages were sitting there waiting for Eddie to answer one of them. 

He picked up his cell phone and stared at the notifications, he couldn’t bring himself not to answer any of them. Eddie didn’t like the feeling he got from going to the show, from being around Richie. 

“Hey honey, dinner is ready,” Myra called from the kitchen. 

“Yeah – I’ll be there in a minute,” he called out before opening up his phone and finally replying to the text messages. 

_Hey, sorry for the late reply things have gotten hectic over here_

Eddie expected Richie not to respond, how could he? It took Eddie two days to respond to him. He was surprised though when he heard a ding come from his phone as he placed it down. 

_Hey man no need to apologize, I’m still in New York for a while. Want to meet up again at a restaurant? I want to catch up cause clearly we know each other from somewhere plus it’s fun to make fun of you._

Eddie blinked staring at the phone wanting nothing more than to agree. His internal monologue told him to back off, to ignore him and for sure not to go eat with Richie. His mind slowly moving to the time he took the “are you gay?” quiz. His mind then moved on to his shoulders – god those shoulders – his stature and his body it wasn’t until Myra called out to him again that it was taken out of his thoughts.

_Yeah sure, tomorrow night?_

_See you tomorrow night_

Eddie put the phone down then and headed to the kitchen to have dinner with his wife.   
\---  
Eddie sat in the back table, the one that Richie had chosen completely by himself. He looked down at his wristwatch, it had been 5 minutes since Richie told him to come. Tapping his fingers on the table he looked around him nervously. He knew Richie had other things to do but lying to his wife and feeling weird about it, was more than enough to cause his anxiety to flare up again. Quickly Eddie shoved his hand in his coat pocket pulling out his medication, he popped two pills out of the container and threw them into this mouth downing them without water. 

“Wow if I had known you were addicted to drugs I would have pulled out faster,” a familiar voice reached his ears and Eddie’s head shot up to look at the owner of the voice. Sure enough there he was standing there being – Richie. He looked completely different from his show, he looked cleaned up. His normally loud shirt was replaced with a still loud but soft button down and a pair of normal jeans. The leather jacket he removed and hung up on the chair hugged him just right. “Oh sorry that was probably insensitive, sorry I’m a bit late I had a run in with a fan. Also hope you don’t mind that I got a back table? I just find it easier to not get noticed when I’m in the back,” Eddie continued to stare as Richie’s eyes stared into his.   
Clearing his throat Eddie realized he should answer before it would be seen as weird.

“Anxiety medication,” he blinked putting the pill bottle away. “It’s okay I understand I would rather not be swarmed by your fans either. This is completely different than a pizza joint,” he scoffed making sure to look at everything except for Richie. Eddie wasn’t wrong either, this restaurant felt like it was expensive the décor felt more like a place you would take your date to impress them then the last greasy restaurant they were last in together. 

“Yeah I like to keep people guessing, am I going to be bougie or am I going to be just a regular guy?” Richie laughed, his smile bright and wide. “No I just like their food, I come here every time I go to New York,” he looked up at the waitress who approached them and gave her the same smile he had given Eddie. 

He ordered them both drinks and watched her leave before looking back at Eddie the smile still planted on his face. “Before you complain about it, I owed you a drink – said I would buy you one last time we were together,” Richie got comfortable and looked down at the menu. 

“Oh – um –,” Eddie felt like he couldn’t get a word in which struck him as weird. “Thank you so much,” he mumbled under his breath watching as Richie looked over food. The way he pushed up his glasses, rubbed his fingers together, glanced up to Eddie every now it was then he realized Richie was nervous. He wondered what made him so nervous and why he knew these were ticks Richie had when he was nervous. 

“The best food here is the steak, they have such a good steak never too well done or rare but if it isn’t your thing because I’m assuming red meat isn’t good for you their salmon is also delicious,” Richie reached over the table to point out the food he was talking about. Eddie raised a brow at this behavior and was surprised when Richie quickly took back his hand. 

“I like salmon, I’ll order that thank you Rich,” Eddie gave him a small smile, that small smile seemed to hit Richie differently. His hand instantly reached to the brim of his glasses nudging them back up the bridge of his nose and he cleared his throat. “What are you doing in New York for so long?”

Eddie asking the question was enough to shake Richie out of whatever funk he was in, blinking repeatedly he shook his head almost as if getting himself out of his mind. “Oh, oh um, I have a few interviews to do and am on like one episode of SNL so I have to stay for a while,” he laughed toying with the napkin in front of him.

“That’s really cool, if you ever need like anything –“ Eddie was cut off by the waitress approaching them with the drinks and asking for their orders. A part of Eddie wondered if the small glint in Richie’s eyes when the waitress cut Eddie off was annoyance. They both ordered their food and the waitress remained a few minutes longer. 

“Are you…Richie Tozier?” She asked shyly looking at him with an air of amazement.   
Richie put on what Eddie could tell was a stage smile instantly before nodding. “Yeah I am.”

“May I please have an autograph? I love your stand up so much, I watch every one of them like so much it’s kind of ridiculous but I love your jokes so much,” the waitress laughed nerves clearly dripping in her voice. Eddie’s eyes moved from her to Richie and saw how stiff Richie became, he also noticed that this waitress literally paid no attention to Eddie or to the fact that Richie was uncomfortable. 

“Yeah for sure,” Richie grabbed a paper napkin signaling for the waitress to give him a pen, sure enough she quickly gave him one and he signed it as if it was nothing. He handed her the napkin and her eyes stayed, Eddie was still watching raising a brow when he saw her lightly graze her finger on Richie’s. The finger she touched, quickly moved away rejecting the touch. The girl didn’t seem to realize, it was also then when she looked over to Eddie almost as if he was in the way. 

“Thank you so much, your food will be out soon,” Her eyes went back to Richie eyeing him up and down before leaving quickly to give the chef their order. 

“Sorry,” Richie quickly told Eddie giving him an apologetic look. “Usually this doesn’t happen, she’s probably new,” he nervously pushed his glasses up again. 

Eddie quickly shook his head. “It’s okay you’re this big comedian I expected this,” he laughed putting his hands together. 

“Are you impressed?” There Richie was, the Richie that Eddie was used to – his big dumb smile when he joked. 

“Not at all, sorry to humble you but remember I hate your stuff,” Eddie laughed putting his hands together watching as Richie gave him a big dramatic pout. 

Their conversation ceased and became small talk almost instantly. It didn’t have that same feeling as their late night pizza run, yet Eddie never found himself bored. He didn’t mind this small talk and it didn’t seem like Richie hated it as well. Sure enough the food did come quickly and Eddie did really enjoy the taste, sure enough to tell Richie he did like it that seemed to brighten Richie. Sure enough they were done and they found themselves awkwardly staring at the bill on the table. 

Also sure enough the waitress’ number was written clearly on the bottom with the generic winky face and a ‘call me.’ Richie quickly took the check and placed his credit card on the silver tray it came in. A part of him felt a small stir of jealousy when Richie received the number. 

“No – No I can pay for my own food this is not a date Richie, I don’t need you flaunting your money but I do have money too,” Eddie reached for the check only to have Richie snatch it away from him. 

“I am not flaunting my money,” Richie glared at him. “Let’s call this a date and let me pay for this.”

That sentence floored Eddie and it was enough to distract him for long enough as the waitress came and swiped the check away. Richie kept that same bright smile as if he gotten away with being a little shit. “Too late, Kaspbrak,” something hit Richie when he said that like how exactly he knew his last name and why it felt right. “Um – sorry,” he wasn’t sure why he was apologizing but he quickly crumpled up the receipt with the number. “When the check comes back want to go take a walk around the city?”

Before Eddie could react with anything that had happened he was hit with that question. “Yeah sure, okay I’m down with that,” he blinked his eyes normally wide now wider. 

“Cool,” Richie responded before taking the credit card from the waitress smiling and signing the receipt before standing up, his long legs taking him away fast. Eddie furrowed his brows and instantly stood up following behind him quickly. 

Once Eddie caught up with him Richie was what appeared to be calm, his hands in his jacket pockets and enjoying the walk through the multitude of people on the New York sidewalks. “Hey are you okay?”

Richie looked down at him and gave him a lopsided smile. “Yeah never better, sorry the vibe of the restaurant was getting to be a lot. I was scared that one person recognizing me would lead to a mob of people so I wanted to leave fast,” he shrugged looking around him taking in the sights as if he had never been to New York. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you take that girls number?” Eddie asked part of him not wanting to really know the answer but another part of him hoping it was what he wanted to hear.

Richie laughed and shook his head. “If you think I’d like call every person who has given me their number then you clearly don’t know me well,” He nudged Eddie with his shoulder and that brought him all kinds of feelings he didn’t know about. “Nah not my type, I have a certain type,” Richie mumbled the last part under his breath and a part of Eddie’s brain short circuited. Was that type him? 

“Oh okay,” Eddie was about to ask something when Richie's phone started to buzz. He looked at Eddie apologetic and answered.

"What do you want? I’m with a friend right now,” Richie frowned, Eddie listened but kept his eye on everything around them. “My Twitter? No, I haven’t checked it why? Oh – what? Seriously? No, no yes just a friend. Wow geez remind me to never be your friend. Sorry I know okay bye I’ll deal with it, bye,” Richie hung up releasing the biggest sigh.

“Sorry it was my manager, congratulations Eddie you have become a topic of gossip.”  
Eddie’s head whipped to look at Richie confused and terrified. “What? What do you mean?” his heart began to race as Richie turned his phone to show Eddie. Sure enough there was a photo of the both of them at the restaurant smiling at each other. The waitress had posted it with the caption _got to meet the hottest man alive!!_ But no one cared about that, they only cared about who he was with – Eddie. 

His heart sank to the pit of his stomach, he was scared. What if this reached Myra? Eddie snatched Richie’s phone from his hands which garnered a look of confusion and he scrolled through the replies. People were posting photos of them at the pizza joint and connecting dots. Eddie’s heart began to race and he grew pale, he shouldn’t be doing this. He wasn’t doing anything wrong but it felt wrong, everything he was feeling felt wrong. 

“What the fuck Richie? Seriously? I – I have to go,” Eddie wasn’t mad at him, he was mad at himself. He shoved Richie’s phone back into his hands and turned around running off far away from him before catching a cab. 

He left Richie behind. The man who once stood so tall looked so small amongst the rushing crowds. Frowning he put his hands back in his jacket pockets and strolled slowly back to his hotel not too far. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been another few days just like before, but this time Eddie wasn’t looking forward to the constant messages on his phone. He wanted nothing more than to turn his phone off and continue typing away at his desk, at work and not think about Richie. It was hard to do, every single time he thought he received a message from a client it was Richie again asking for forgiveness or trying to talk to him. 

Huffing he close his phone and threw it to the side of his desk. Eddie placed his head in his hands and released his breath slowly as he ran his fingers through his perfectly combed hair. 

He could easily remember the way he looked; how much Richie seemed to clean himself up just to go to dinner with him. Eddie was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t realized one of the interns had approached. She stayed back timidly calling out his name quietly know full well when he was like this, he could be a loose cannon. When he didn’t respond she tried again.

“Mr. Kaspbrak?” She held the folders tightly waiting for the eventual blow up.

“What?” there it was, the piercing word that was sure enough to be followed by anger. Yet it wasn’t, Eddie’s face seemed to soften when he turned to see who it was. “Sorry Mallory, it’s just been a hard couple days. Do you have the papers I asked for?” Eddie turned in the computer chair ready to receive a distraction from his thoughts.

“Yes…” Mallory handed him the folder. “But also, are you okay? You’ve been huffing and puffing more than usual; you know I can do some paperwork right?”  
Eddie frowned, was he that obvious? “No, no more like personal stuff I’m okay thank you, I sent you the work I needed you to finish – “ Eddie’s words were cut off when the phone began to ring. Confused he held up a ‘wait a minute’ finger and answered the phone.

“Edward Kaspbrak speaking,” the fake customer service voice seeping like a sweet toxicity. The act dropped instantly. “How did you find out where I worked? How did you even get my work number? I’m – no I’m busy Richie I can’t just take off,” Eddie watched as Mallory looked down at her feet almost as if trying to hold back a smile. “Fine, I have lunch break in like half an hour come by then I’ll give you one more chance,” Eddie slammed the phone down before turning to his intern. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing Mr. Kaspbrak, just thought it was cool that you knew Richie Tozier,” when she realized that it was the wrong thing to say at the moment she quickly started walking backwards. “I’ll be off to work now bye!” like that she was gone and Eddie was left alone to finally begin panicking. Eddie finished up all the work he could muster up in half an hour and stood up fixing his blazer and grabbing his lunch before heading down to speak to Richie. He really couldn’t stay away.

The minute the elevator opened Eddie stormed out seeing Richie in what he can only explain as an outfit made specifically to hide his identity. A part of Eddie felt his heart skip a beat; the man tried his hardest to make sure they wouldn’t find themselves in the middle of gossip again. Eddie pushed down a smile threatening to show up and walked briskly over to Richie. 

“Hey,” there it was, the way Richie spoke the smile that adorned his face causing Eddie to almost forget why he was mad in the first place. “So where do you usually have lunch?” Richie looked around; this confused Eddie how could he act like the other night never happened? Like there was no bad blood between them. 

“Upstairs in my office but since you’re here I guess we can go to the building’s cafeteria,” Eddie hated that place but he also wasn’t about to bring Richie up to his office. 

“Aw I wanted to get to know your coworkers,” Richie joked pouting, Eddie glared turning on his heel and heading straight to the cafeteria. “Hey! Wait!” Richie was taken by surprise, his stomach doing flips as he watched Eddie walk away. Smiling Richie jogged to keep pace with Eddie who was already finding a seat for the both of them. He watched with a crooked smile as Eddie grabbed a paper towel dampening it slightly with his water and wiped the table they were going to eat at. A memory flashed momentarily at a younger Eddie doing the same thing at school, complaining about the number of germs scattered on those tables. Richie shook his head and approached Eddie.

“Why thank you kind sir, I appreciate the cleanliness you make sure this fine establishment has, now may I please have a water and your finest wines?” Richie said in a mock British accent almost word for word what he felt like he remembered telling younger Eddie. 

Eddie met Richie’s gaze with a glare, one that could kill him on the spot but Eddie to had a similar recollection and the glare seemed off. “Shut the fuck up Richie, sorry I don’t want to have my food touch other people’s crumbs and dirt,” he sat down with a huff, dejected like he was in the past. Eddie found that thought also weird and took his left overs Myra packed out of his insulated lunch box. 

“Sorry, sorry, what’s on the menu today Kaspbrak? Looks delicious,” Richie took out a sub from the bag he was holding and took a bite watching the silent man across from him eat. 

“It’s cilantro, lime rice with some chicken – taco seasoned,” Eddie answered quickly and sullenly. He wanted nothing more than to not be there, to not face he feelings again as he sat across from Richie and he could tell Richie felt that in his energy. 

Richie swallowed before beginning. “Look I know I probably shouldn’t have showed up at your job unannounced but some of our best times were while we eat. I figured I could make it up to you and apologize in person…also you don’t seem to touch your phone ever,” Richie raised his brows and stared at his sandwich suddenly not feeling up to eating. Eddie could tell how much it pained him and how hard it was for Richie to even say this. “I don’t understand what I did wrong, but I don’t expect you to just instantly forgive me,” he cleared his throat picking at his bread. 

“Richie I’m married,” Eddie spit it out, and he watched as Richie seemed to battle something. His face going from shock to a smile back to amazement. “I lied to my wife and told her I was out with friends when I went to the pizza place with you, I lied again when we went to the restaurant. I was afraid she’d find out,” Eddie placed his fork down and wiped his face with a napkin.

“Oh,” for once Richie had no idea what to say. It wasn’t until a few seconds later, which felt like minutes before Richie finally spoke. “I’m sorry, I – I wasn’t overstepping my boundaries, right? It's not like I’m hitting on you or anything, or like we’re on dates because like – “ Richie started to laugh, but it was an uncomfortable one. Eddie cringed slightly realizing soon enough what could be happening, he took a deep breath and held a hand up silencing Richie instantly. 

“Stop it’s okay Rich, look lets start over since now that’s out of the bag,” Eddie gave him a small smile hoping it would at least calm Richie’s nerves down a bit more. “I’m sorry I was being an ass to you, it was my fault I was never angry at you okay? Your sub looks delicious,” He pointed to the sandwich now limply laying on the paper it was wrapped in.

Richie was staring at Eddie his heart pounding a mile a minute and his mind on one thing only – Eddie. How had he managed to bring a stop to his spiral? Taking a deep breath he nodded agreeing to start over. “Apology accepted; it is very good got it at a place right down the street!”

“It’s full of rats,” Eddie made a face of disgust.

“Well maybe that’s why it’s so delicious? Maybe they have a like rat chef like in that one movie, I can’t remember the name,” Richie smirked, laughing as he received a kick from Eddie. 

“Disgusting,” Eddie muttered. “Also, what are you wearing? You know you can relax now okay? You’re in a professional building.”

“I call it my superhero disguise,” Richie looked down at the regular gray hoodie he was wearing with the hood up and sunglasses on the top of his head under the hood ready to be deployed. As instructed though Richie pulled down the hoodie and put his sunglasses on the table. “Thought maybe you’d appreciate that I wasn’t trying to get mobbed by fans.”

“I do, you just look weird,” Eddie never held back what he was going to say especially when it came to Richie, had no idea why but it felt familiar and nice. Richie mocked shock and then laughed alongside Eddie. 

“Next time we meet up please let’s not have it be a surprise or eating? Maybe like something more normal? Like a park or something,” Eddie played with his food suddenly not wanting it anymore. 

“Roger that buddy, central park it is next time I’ll keep that in my calendars,” Richie pretended to write it in the air as if making a mental note. He also came to realize that Eddie didn’t seem so keen on eating his own food. 

“Here, this other half is too much for a thin boy like me so take it – I promise they wore gloves and sanitized everything,” he quickly responded as he passed Eddie the other half and was met with a face. “Your wife not a good cook?”

Eddie sighed taking the sub. “Thanks,” he shook his head to Richie’s other question. “She cooks fine, just I don’t know your sub looked more delicious,” he took a bite and sure enough he was right. Richie had to tell himself that wasn’t some weird metaphor Eddie just used, but a small part of him hoped to god it was.

They yet again sat in silence enjoying their meals both of them ever so often glancing up at each other. Once Eddie was done, he looked at his watch and groaned. 

“I have like 5 more minutes left,” Eddie packed up his Tupperware and gave Richie an apologetic look. 

“It’s okay I knew this would be a short meeting, I’m here for like a few more days how about we go to the park tomorrow? I’ll try to fit you into my schedule around my shows,” Richie smiled at the prospect of seeing Eddie everyday no matter the time and place. 

“We're just old friends catching up right?” Eddie could sense that the question he asked seemed more like he was trying to convince himself rather than make an excuse. “Okay, I’ll send you my work schedule and we'll work around that,” he nodded wiping his hands with hand sanitizer and standing up. “I won’t leave you on read this time Tozier, I promise,” he pat Richie’s shoulders and made his way over to the elevator. 

Richie threw on his hood again and his sunglasses as he made his way out of the building with a bright smile on his face. He shot a text to a message he received and hoped it wouldn’t bite him in the ass. Once Eddie arrived back to his desk, he could sense Mallory staring at him from a distance. She was in her early twenties and had easily become one of Eddie’s favorite interns. A feat hard to get from most of the coworkers around him. He shot her a glare but it didn’t stop her from running over to him like a giddy school girl.

“So? How was break?” she asked watching in excitement not caring if Eddie was angry. He shuffled papers around before falling into his seat and rolling his eyes.

“Good, now please get back to work I don’t see how this is appropriate work talk and I have a bunch of things to do,” Eddie waited for her to leave almost like a father waiting for their child to run off. 

“I’m glad to hear,” Mallory continued to smile before running off to her desk. Another half an hour passed before someone approached Mallory with a vase full of flowers and whispered something to her. Mallory looked shocked and then glanced over to Eddie. She timidly approached his office giving the door frame a knock before she let herself in.

“Why are you bringing me flowers?” Eddie asked confusion written on his face. 

“They’re from your wife – I think, how sweet is that? That is so cute, is it like your anniversary or something?” Mallory placed the vase down on the desk failing to notice how pale Eddie had gotten. 

“No actually, thank you,” Eddie squinted at the flowers confused hoping what he knew to be true, wasn’t true. 

“Oh weird, but hey surprise flowers from a loved one is always nice,” Mallory plucked out a small envelope from the bundle and held it out to him. “Here maybe you’ll figure out why she sent them, I’ll get back to work,” with a wink she was off happy to give him space. A small part of her wondering if they were really from his wife, she watched him closely as he opened the letter.

‘Eddie,   
Hopefully these find you soon. Thought you needed something to brighten your I’m assuming gray and boring office. I bet you don’t even have photos in there! Well now you have some nice flowers. Your welcome.  
R.T.’

A bright red blush burned across from his cheeks. Eddie quickly put the note back into the envelope and he set the vase somewhere normal looking. He didn’t expect Richie to send him flowers, when had he done that? Why did he even think that was a good idea? Uncomfortably fixing his tie he tried his hardest to not only remain normal, but act like they were indeed from Myra. Which he wasn’t entirely sure how to make it look like that, but he couldn’t let any suspicions through. Not that he even understood why he had to hide something like this. 

“Fucking Richie,” he groaned laying his head down on his desk not ready for another four hours of work.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more to this! I have decided (thanks to others) to make this longer and add another chapter! So be on the look out for one!


End file.
